wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rotface
Rotface is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. Rotface along with his brother Festergut, wants to make their daddy (Professor Putricide) proud of killing the raid. This boss is available since January 5, 2010. Abilites * * * Little Ooze An ooze spawns when Mutated Infection is removed from a player (either by being dispelled or expiring). These merge and will eventually explode. * * Big Ooze These spawn when Little Ooze merges with another. * * * * Strategy (10 man) Rotface's encounter is a fight which requires a high degree of situational awareness from all raiders as well as careful kiting by a designated raid member. The encounter remains the same throughout, except that Mutated Infection will occur faster and faster as the fight progresses, therefore setting a soft enrage on the fight. A single tank is assigned to tank Rotface, while an offtank or highly mobile DPS should be assigned to kite the slimes (an experienced PvP mage especially has the potential to be a powerful kiter). Rotface should be tanked in the center of the room when the encounter begins. Ten seconds into the fight, the first Mutated Infection should land on a raid member. Soon after that, ooze will randomly flood one quarter of the raid area outside the center circle. Because ooze flooding as well as slime patches left behind by oozes severely restrict the availability of space for movement, it is imperative for raiders to remain well aware of the approximate location of safe zones as well as the location of the kiter. When Mutated Infection expires or is dispelled, a Little Ooze is spawned at the position of the infected person. This ooze is untauntable and begins with 500k aggro upon the person it was disinfected from, therefore the kiter cannot pick up the ooze short of an ability that completely resets the threat table. The disinfected raider must kite the ooze with the assistance of snares until a second ooze has been cleansed. Bringing both oozes together causes the ooze to combine into a Big Ooze, which cannot be snared but only moves at half speed. The new Big Ooze begins without any aggro, so the designated kiter can easily pick up this ooze. The ooze has a short-ranged aura that inflicts damage to enemies in its proximity and melees hard, so it cannot reasonably be tanked for a long period of time. As more additional oozes spawn and are joined to the existing Big Ooze, the ooze will deal heavier damage and become larger and darker. After five stacks of Unstable Ooze, Rotface will emote and the Ooze will explode after a four second delay, dealing heavy damage to anyone within six yards. Furthermore, the ooze will also shoot small globules of slime at random raiders when it explodes, so it is a good idea for everyone to stay in motion after an Unstable Ooze Explosion. The entire cycle then repeats. The easiest way to join oozes together is to have the infected person run ahead of the path of the Big Ooze and receive a cleanse, then snare the Little Ooze in place while the Big Ooze catches up. Although oozes will pursue their aggro targets, they also exert a "magnetic" influence on each other if they are less than 10 yards apart. At the same time, oozes also launch puddles of slime at random raiders, further restricting the amount of room available to the raid. Unless oozes are skillfully kited and detonated, eventually the lack of room will lead to a raid wipe. Lastly, Rotface uses Slime Spray, which is a frontal cone AoE that all raiders must be aware of. He will turn in a random direction (this ability is not targeted on specific players) and spray slime, and all raiders must move behind him. Therefore it is strongly recommended that all ranged DPS except hunters stack right on top of Rotface. Tank Kiting or DPS Kiting? Most groups will choose to use an offtank to kite, because the offtank can survive several seconds of being mired in Ooze Flood or being in proximity to a big ooze. Offtank kiting also has the advantage that if the main tank dies, the offtank can quickly switch to Rotface and continue the fight with the assignment of kiting oozes being delegated to a ranged DPS. Paladin offtanks are especially good choices as kiters because they can watch infected raid members and cleanse them when the offtank judges the raider to be in a good position to merge slimes. Ranged DPS kiting, however, frees the offtank to help DPS or heal the raid at the cost of leaving a much smaller margin of error. An experienced raid which is well-practiced in handling Rotface and the encounter's high situational awareness requirements should opt to use a skilled ranged kiter (and the word skilled needs to be emphasized). Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes Festergut killed: * Precious dies: * Aggro: * Slime Spray: * Killing a player: * * * Berzerk: * Death: * Related achievements * * * * * * References External links Category:Abominations Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses